AN-94
The AN-94 is an Assault Rifle featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Campaign The AN-94 is featured as a common weapon throughout the entire game. It is available to pick up frequently in the USMC missions and the first and third SAS ones. It has very high accuracy and high power as well as the highest ammo capacity and reserve ammo of all assault rifles, though the sights are a bit obstructive. It is capable of taking out an enemy in one or two shots to the torso or higher, unless it's a headshot, which would result in a one-hit-kill. It is probably the most common weapon alongside the AK-74. Multiplayer The AN-94 is an assault rifle unlocked for the Insurgents factions after the Skorpion with 150 kills. The AN-94 is favored by most players due to its controllable fire rate, high accuracy and high power, as well as more ammo capacity and larger magazine. The AN-94 can take down multiple enemies due to its 45 round magazine and high rate of fire. The weapon also features a low muzzle flash and visual kick. However, the AN-94 suffers from its obstuctive rectangular iron sights. Due to this, most players prefer to hip fire with the weapon while crouching. Overall, the AN-94 is a fairly decent weapon to use in multiplayer for its advantage in power, accuracy, fire rate and ammo capacity. Gallery AN-94_Inventory MW_Mobilized.jpg|AN-94 HUD Call of Duty: Black Ops II 625 RPM (SP) 625 RPM (937 for the first 2 rounds) (MP & ZM) Select Fire: Per burst: 937 RPM (SP & MP) Overall: 937 RPM (SP), 750 RPM (MP) |recoil = Very low (first two shots) Low-medium (after second shot) |HUD= |pen = Intermediate|used = DeFalco, Militia}} Multiplayer The AN-94 is the last in the assault rifle category. It is fully automatic, with the first two rounds of each burst firing at a faster rate. Because of this ability, the Select Fire attachment is not necessary to fire in manual bursts. The AN-94 will kill in three bullets out to mid-long range and up to five at a distance (four if one is a headshot.), but lacks the stopping power to ensure a two-headshot-kill before the damage drop-off. With the Select Fire attachment, the AN-94 can be switched to a two-round burst weapon with extremely low recoil. The player can mimic this effect on fully automatic by lightly tapping the trigger, which may lessen the need for Select Fire in many circumstances (although Select Fire is still preferable for long range engagements). The Suppressor is another excellent attachment for this weapon as the muzzle flash is reduced aiding in accuracy, and the added stealth effect makes it well-suited for more close to mid range firefights. In addition, the faster rate of fire at the beginning means that the AN-94 is capable of outgunning most submachine guns with perfect accuracy. Depending on playstyle, the Adjustable Stock (long range, quick movement) and the Laser Sight (in case of close quarter skirmishes) go hand in hand with the Suppressor, much like many submachine guns. Overall, the AN-94's unique two-round burst ability, low recoil, good range, and medium damage makes it a popular gun. Zombies The AN-94 is available in Zombies. It is purchasable off the wall in Die Rise and Buried for 1200 points. In Die Rise, it is located in the upside down restaurant; while in Buried, its chalk outline is found in the Gunsmith shop and can be placed at any of six predetermined locations. For a weapon off the wall, it is a very effective weapon, more so than many weapons available from the Mystery Box. It does retain its high rate of fire for the first two rounds and has a high reserve ammunition capacity of 300 rounds. Even when it is not Pack-a-Punched, it is still effective in later rounds. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the Actuated Neutralizer 94000. It has a 50-round magazine and 600 reserve ammo. Initially, it will come with a Reflex Sight attached, but is able to cycle through attachments by Pack-a-Punching it again for 2,000 points. These other attachments include the Target Finder, Foregrip and the Millimeter Scanner. Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked weapon level 2) *Quickdraw Handle (unlocked weapon level 3) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 4) *ACOG Scope (unlocked weapon level 5) *Foregrip (unlocked weapon level 6) *Adjustable Stock (unlocked weapon level 7) *Target Finder (unlocked weapon level 8) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 9) *Select Fire (unlocked weapon level 10) *EOTech Sight (unlocked weapon level 11) *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 12) *FMJ (unlocked weapon level 13) *Hybrid Optic (unlocked weapon level 14) *Extended Clip (unlocked weapon level 15) *Grenade Launcher (unlocked weapon level 16) *MMS (unlocked weapon level 17) Gallery AN-94 BOII.png|The AN-94 in first-person. AN-94 iron sights BOII.png|Aiming down the sights. AN-94 reloading BOII.png|Reloading the AN-94. Trivia Call of Duty: Black Ops II *The serial number for the AN-94 is "30948453". *The AN-94 is one of the four weapons where the gun is shifted to the left when reloading, the other three includes the SMR, the QBB LSW and the SVU-AS. * When each round is fired or the weapon is cocked, the barrel reciprocates; the same occurs with the XPR 50. * Is one of the few non-bullpup guns that reload with the right hand. * Many of the militants in the cutscenes of "Achilles' Veil" have no magazines in their AN-94's, yet are still able to shoot when necessary. * The AN-94 is one of three weapons to have an impact on its fire rate with continuous fire, along with the HAMR and the B23R. **In campaign however, the AN-94's first two rounds are not fired at a faster rate. * The AN-94 is the second of two guns that is a two round burst with Select Fire, the first being the Vector K10 * The rounds held in the AN-94's magazine are 3D, but the actual magazine itself is solid, as shown by one of the rounds appearing to phase through the top with another sitting above it. * DeFalco will have this weapon in "Achilles' Veil" if still alive, but he does not appear to use it. * On the right side of the weapon, it reads "АН-94 5.43 x 39" in Cyrillic script, and displays the Izhmash logo. * While it may be hard to notice in first-person, the magazine is slightly slanted to the right. *AN-94 has two rear sights. The one further from the front post is unusable. *When stored in the Weapon Locker in Die Rise or Buried and taken out in Tranzit it becomes the Galil. de:AN-94 pl:AN 94 ru:АН-94 Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Assault Rifles